gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Benoist
Melissa Marie Benoist, born October 4, 1988Melissa Benoist, is an American actress and singer. She portrayed Marley Rose on the fourth and fifth seasons of Glee. She makes her first appearance as Marley Rose in the first episode of Season Four, The New Rachel. Aside from her role on Glee, she has appeared in a number of television series like Homeland, The Good Wife, Law and Order, and movies: Tennessee, Whiplash, The Longest Ride, and Danny Collins. She has been cast in a lead role as Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) on CBS' upcoming show Supergirl. Personal Life Melissa was born to Jim and Julie Benoist in Littleton, Colorado. She went to Arapahoe High School in Littleton. In high school, Melissa felt like an outsider and was made fun of. She did a lot of extracurricular theater shows. She says she was a wallflower and spent a lot of time by herself, like eating lunch, but she was okay with it. She graduated from Arapahoe in 2007.Congratulations, Arapahoe High School grads May 2007. Instead of attending graduation parties, she performed the play "Evita" with other cast members at the shut-down Country Dinner Playhouse.Moore: "Evita" players make passionate exit May 2007. She graduated from Marymount Manhattan College in 2011.From MMC to McKinley High: Alumna Melissa Benoist October 2012. Melissa has been reportedly engaged to her Glee ''co-star Blake Jenner since July 2013.Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist Engaged: Glee Costars Set to Tie the Knot July 2013. Their engagement was confirmed in December 2013.Glee's Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner Reveal Wedding Plans Career Melissa made her film debut in ''Tennessee. In May,Who Is Melissa Benoist? All About Glee Season 4's Marley November 2012. she auditioned for Glee in New York at the Roundabout Theatre Company. She sang different songs for her five auditions: "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor, "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles, a Colbie Caillat song, and some musical theater songs. In July, she got two screen tests in California for Ryan Murphy, the casting directors, and executive producers. Because the creators had been looking for Marley for a long time, she started working the day she found out she got the job.Q&A: Melissa Benoist on Glee December 2012. She and Darren Criss appear with Josh Duhamel in the opening of the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYVPmXZGi2k March 2013. She was chosen, along with fellow Glee cast members Jacob Artist, Dean Geyer, and Becca Tobin as an ambassador for Coca Cola's new product, P10 300 ml Coke Mismo.The Cast of GLEE FOR COKE June 2013.SHAKEN, NOT STIRRED: COKE LAUNCH WITH GLEE STARS June 2013. In June 2013, they were flown to Manila, Philippines to endorse the product by visiting different malls and meeting with fans.‘Glee’ cast members invade 3 malls June 2013.Newest ‘Glee’ stars overwhelmed by Pinoys’ welcome June 2013. She was recently cast in Imagine, an indie film. She will portray Jamie, a desk clerk at a hotel frequented by one of her favorite rock stars of all time.Melissa Benoist Joins ‘Imagine’; Natalie Dormer Cast In ‘Posh’; Carter Jenkins Leads ‘Skate God’ Benoist was announced, in January 2015, to be tapped to protray Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) in the CBS's series, Supergirl.Melissa Benoist 'Glee' as CBS' 'Supergirl' http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/supergirl-melissa-benoist-glee-whiplash-754208 Filmography Theatre Film Television *She was in a Tampax Radiant commercial. *She was in a Clean and Clear commercial. *She was in an Apple Facetime commercial. *She appeared at the opening of the Kids' Choice Awards 2013 with Darren Criss. Links and Social Networks *IMDb *Instagram *News Page *Online *Twitter *Wetpaint Quotes Trivia *She was a fan of Glee before she joined the cast.Melissa Benoist Reveals How She Landed the Role of Marley Rose on 'Glee' November 2012. *Like the character she portrays, she also comes from a single parent family. *She went to Marymount Manhattan College and graduated in 2011. Jenna Ushkowitz also attended, but graduated in 2007. *She likes Marley's wardrobe. *She has two sisters named Jessica and Kristina. *She likes singing classic jazz and would like to sing any Ella Fitzgerald, Rosemary Clooney, or Etta James. If she could sing a contemporary song, she would sing something by Mumford & Sons. *She loves the song "At Last" by Etta James. *Her passion lies in acting rather than singing and she is interested in doing movies. *She hopes girls watching find strength in Marley's struggles. *She loves female singer-songwriters. *She is obsessed with Michael Fassbender.2012 Breakout Stars: Melissa Benoist Pulls Back the Glee Curtain December 2012. *She saw Matthew Morrison on Broadway in New York. She loved his performance in "A Light in the Piazza."Transcript: Melissa Benoist talks with glee about "Glee" September 2012. *In 2006, she was one of Denver Post's five "Can't Miss Kids." *As a teen, she performed anonymously at Disneyland for three summers with the Academy of Theatre Arts run by Paul Dwyer and Alann Worley in Littleton."Glee" adds a new cast member from Colorado: Melissa Benoist September 2012. *She was in a relationship with Nicholas Vorderman, who is a photographer.Does Glee’s Melissa Benoist Have a Boyfriend? October 2012. *She has three tattoos: a wolf on her left wrist, a feather and the word "free" on the back of her neck, and a bicycle on her left foot.Tattoos *Her dog Farley is something that always makes her feel better.@laristocco_ my pup, Farley. #girlsbestfriend September 2012. *She has always wanted to visit Rio de Janeiro and see the Amazon.@leo_barros3 I've always wanted to visit Rio de Janeiro & would love to see the Amazon. September 2012. *One of her guilty pleasure songs is MMMBop by Hanson.@KalanaFalana @gleeks Mine too mine too mine too!!! WHY did we not enter hanson-world?! March 2013. *She would choose Legolas over Gimli.@MelissaBenFans tough call... BUT i'd have to say Legolas. :) i mean, elves are pretty badass. #superdweebandidontcarewhoknowsit August 2012. *Her first time overseas was to the Philippines as a Coca Cola ambassador. *She and AnnaSophia Robb went to the same high school.How bout this for a small world... #melissabenoist & I both went to the same high school! & now both #TCA noms.... July 2013. They were both up for Choice Television Breakout Star at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards. *The recording studio was her biggest obstacle when she first began the show. She had rarely used one before and found it challenging.Glee's New Girls on Rachel-Quinn Comparisons, Rivalries, and Being "Thrown in the Deep End" September 2012. *She says she is terrible at athletics. *Her best friends are Blake, Jacob and Becca (confirmed in an interview). * She is the second Glee actor to play a DC superhero (Supergirl) in her own show, following Grant Gustin. ** Interestingly, the characters of Jake and Ryder sang Superman to her in Dynamic Duets. Supergirl is Superman's cousin in the comics. * She is the only alive former series regular not to appear in any form during the final season. ** She was invited in the series finale for I Lived ''performance, but was unable to come due to her Supergirl commitment. * Melissa Benoist was the first ''glee actress to have an Oscar-winning film. Gallery Melissa-benoist-01.jpg melissa1.jpg melissa2.jpg melissa3.jpg melissa5.jpg melissa4.jpg MelissaB.PNG Iloveyoumarley.gif JakeandMel.JPG melissa6.jpg melissa7.jpg melissa8.jpg melissa9.jpg melissa10.jpg melissa11.jpg melissa12.jpg melissa13.jpg melissa14.jpg melissa15.jpg melissa16.jpg melissa17.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-32.jpg|Melissa on Faces of Fox MelissaBenoist.jpg MelissaBenoist3.jpg MelissaBenoist4.jpg Tumblr mb4d44Doh81rg0omfo1 250.png Tumblr mb4d44Doh81rg0omfo2 250.png Tumblr mb4d44Doh81rg0omfo3 250.png Tumblr mb4d44Doh81rg0omfo4 250.png Tumblr mb8klcOgyP1reerbfo11 r1 250.png Tumblr mb8l8416cd1r2qmb6o2 250.png Tumblr mb8m4pH3GL1qch0kpo1 500.gif Tumblr mb8qon09kG1ri69oso1 250.jpg Tumblr mb8qon09kG1ri69oso2 250.jpg Tumblr mb8s28rlGh1rq641v.png tumblr_mb6tdiAtBs1r76jcfo1_500.png jarley 01.jpg jarley 02.jpg jarley 03.jpg melissa 35.jpg melissa 36.png Melissa_52.jpg 644540-ic_11_melissa_singles_pink_0333_jmjw1_original.jpg Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo6 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo5 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo4 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo3 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo2 250.gif Tumblr me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo1 250.gif tumblr_mfvq8dZkCS1qeib0jo1_500 (1).png tumblr_mianadaEld1r004kmo1_1280.jpg 151954015-217658192687167754.jpg tumblr_mgzv0qc5d01rfmybao1_250.gif MelissaBenoist.gif melissa benoist 2. Jpg youtu.jpeg 18021_621356017894131_1271761714_n.jpg Tumblr lktd2qbaVV1qfxoeu.jpg Sarley.png MelissaBenoist_RedAndWhite1.png MelissaBenoist_RedAndWhite2.png MelissaBenoist_RedAndWhite3.png MelissaBenoist_RedAndWhite4.png GleeForCoke_MelissaBenoistAndJacobArtist.jpg MelissaBenoist_RedAndWhite5.jpg MelissaAndJacob_CokeForGlee.png Melissa22.jpg 45801_680485845300193_518998992_n.jpg Melissa and Blake.jpg Melissa and Blake2.jpg MelissaB TCA.png Jennoist TCA.jpg Melissa and Blake 2013 TCAs.jpg Bliss.png|Ryley 5x01 jarley.JPG MelissaEvent3.jpg MelissaEvent2.jpg MelissaEvent.jpg Jennoist4.jpg Jennoist3.jpg Jennoist2.jpg Jennoist1.jpg Fox Fall Eco-Casino party September 2013.jpg|Melissa spins the wheel for charity at the Fox Fall Eco-Casino 9-09-2013. Melissabenoist.jpg tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o3_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o6_250.gif 996807 436482223137417 163949193 n.jpg Jennoistpic.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-26 at 2.07.02 PM.png Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o4 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o3 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o2 250.gif Tumblr mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o1 250.gif Tumblr mvctuo426b1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mxdjganRg81r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Melissa's ring.jpg Melissa TTP.jpg Melissa TTP2.jpg Melissa TTp3.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP2.jpg Blake and Melissa TTP4.jpg Melissa TtP5.jpg Melissa TTP6.jpg Melissa TTP7.jpg Melissa TTP8.jpg Tumblr_mw9xs3acVb1sonfm1o1_500.png Tumblr_mwnfq9kO1J1qmr6qxo1_1280.png Tumblr_mw9w0xODG11rvz6xto1_500.jpg Tumblr_mw7jtlIhQf1sjlogfo1_500.png 1004666_363278653807939_772713613_n.jpg 1385238_356278407841297_1564480478_n.png 1384245_356235314512273_1420778978_n.png 1457540 477822479000265 1166978703 n.jpg Blakeandmelissa.jpg Tumblr_mz4t5qwcmc1ry8i76o1_500.jpg BelissaHoldingOutforaHero6.gif tumblr_mze9cqOiyW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze9cqOiyW1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Blake and Melissa TCas.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Melissa SDF2014.jpg Melissa SDF2014(2).jpg Melissa SDF2014(3).jpg Melissa SDF2014(4).jpg Melissa SDF2014(5).jpg Tumblr_mzl1mgpAbL1rsvugro1_500.png Tumblr mzqhjiGJJn1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzw8acfx6W1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzw8gif78J1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Melissa arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Melissa arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration Blake and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Melissa and Blake at Glee's 100th episode celebration Alex and Melissa together at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Alex and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration Jacob and Melissa at Glee's 100th celebration.jpg|Jacob and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration tumblr_n2w9x6HIUG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Melissa Benoist Rare 2.png Melissa Benoist Rare 1.png Melissa Benoist Rare 3.png MelissaBenoist (6).gif MelissaBenoist (5).gif MelissaBenoist (4).gif MelissaBenoist (3).gif MelissaBenoist (2).gif MelissaBenoisttt.gif 10336663 790034824342470 509187584179175296 n.jpg BsZEdVeCYAAB3-j.jpg Tumblr naf5maOosq1qfrlc5o1 500.jpg Tumblr naf1mtjDdG1sydueso2 r1 250.png Tumblr naeyl9YJaT1ryfl9so1 500.jpg Tumblr nazc7k1rdA1tszyjbo1 500.jpg MM whiplash .jpg MM whiplash h.jpg MB ELLE Nov 2014 scan.jpg tumblr_nhhjk10b5L1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niltnkjCyR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nipf8uwlSe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1 r2 1280.png BlakeandMelissa_pinkcarpet1.jpg BlakeandMelissa_pinkcarpet2.jpg Melissa .jpg Melissa II.jpg Melissa III .jpg Tumblr nkt6g5pM2u1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nkt6g5pM2u1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nl2adoLTlP1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0thzj4hz1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0thzj4hz1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0thzj4hz1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0thzj4hz1rkr8qco5_1280.jpg tumblr_nl15qxAi4j1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl15qxAi4j1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl15qxAi4j1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl15qxAi4j1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl158pz1ZX1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl158pz1ZX1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl158pz1ZX1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl158pz1ZX1rkr8qco5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrez0cEE1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrez0cEE1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrez0cEE1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrez0cEE1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkvi7u05Iq1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkvi7u05Iq1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkvi7u05Iq1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkvi7u05Iq1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmckrtagE31tq5rv1o1_500.png Screenshot_2015-04-07-14-45-39-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-07-14-45-50-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-28-26.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-28-30-1.png Melissa and Blake .jpg Tumblr nn3sl6UjMh1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nnyoxqamla1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Videos References Category:Actors